The long-term objective is to improve the care and quality of life for patients living with advanced cancer and their family caregivers by implementing a highly secure, user-friendly system to: - Maintain interactive symptom surveillance and medication adherence - Measure patient-reported quality of life - Provide tailored care plans and education for patients and their caregivers based on their responses - Generate automatic referrals to specia lists based on patient responses - Feed forward relevant information to Palliative Care teams to support clinical decision-making.